


Two Potters

by RavenWolf9212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Hermione Granger, Evil Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Family, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rituals, Ron Weasley Bashing, Twins, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding Traditions, Wizarding Traditions upgrade, Wizarding Wars, Wizengamot, Wizengamot upgrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf9212/pseuds/RavenWolf9212
Summary: As more come a long I will add Additional Tags, I will not add Characters, Relationships, or Categories. Till the time comes and is add to the story. This is a story about a set of twins that did not know each other existed until now. It has a lot of twists and turns in it and if you do not like homosexual, bisexual, lesbians, or straight do not read this. Do not ask were I’m going with this story I do not know, but if you want to give me ideas or suggestions please do!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this, as the old saying goes if you had nothing good to say didn't say nothing at all. I will not stand for people with mean comments I've had that happen to me twice now and it is hurtful.  
> On another note, I know that I have not gotten to my other story about got the second chapter done but I'm working on it. I just needed to get this story out of my head and put up. So hopefully soon I will have a second chapter for my other story out soon for those of you who are waiting for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own this story Harry Porter J.K. Rowling does, I do not make money from this story.

Harry was mad at Dumbledore, Hurry just got done losing his godfather and Dumbledore still sent him back to the Dursleys. Harry even begged Albus to stay anywhere but the Dursleys, Dumbledore said “how can you say that, they're take loving care of you.”

Harry scoffed “are you serious? you damn well know what they do to me!” 

Harry know what Albus was going to do so Harry walked away and turned off all emotions.  
Just like he thought, he was sitting there and Dumbledore had told Uncle Vernon that is  
godfather was dead. Harry was Bloody pissed, Harry knew Albus did that on purpose he knows what Vernon would do and Vernon did not waste time as soon as they got back to the house.  
Vernon dragged me up the stairs and threw me in the room. He got out his whip and told me to strip and Uncle Vernon whipped me 4 hours up and down my back of my body. 

Ones he was to tired Uncle Vernon left be before he did he said, “you will be staying in this  
room for 4 weeks and ever night I will whip you,” then he left locking all the locks on the door.

Right now, Harry was standing at the window looking out at the night sky. There was blood all over the bed, the floor by the bed and the wall that was by the bed too. He was only wearing a big shirt the was light on his back anything else hurt too much and he only been back at the Dursleys for three weeks.

Harry was scared it's only been 3 weeks, will he survive to the end of the summer and if he did what will he look like. He thought to himself You can't trust anyone, he had known sense the fourth grade that Ron and Hermione are not really his friends they are getting paid by Dumbledore to report back and keep an eye on Harry, he did not know how Dumbledore was paying for it all and who else was involved. Harry just wish this nightmare wood end.

The good thing was, little did he know someone was on their way to do just that. He put his  
forehead on the glass it helps cool his head down.

There was a small Pop in the front of his room, Harry turned around to see a house elf. she was dressed in black knee highs tights, plaque tulip skirt silver sparkles on it and a black shirt with a silver dragon on the back as he seen just before she turned to leave. 

“What are you doing here? Have we ever met?” 

“Sorry Mr. Potter but I just came to confirm that the curse that was on you it off and it is." "The soon I get back she will come and she will be able to answer more of your questions then I can master.” “We'll be right back you should not worry. And with a small pop she was gone, merlin what was she talking about. 

Then with another small pop there what stood a female. She was wearing black leather pants and a black leather shirt / bra and it covered the top part of her and showed off her belly. On top of that she wore a black leather robe that was unbutton, showing off her midsection and to finish off this outfit she wore dragonhide black boots. 

The one thing that caught Harry's attention was the belts and the bags that were hooked to them. She could see this so, she lifted her robe and slowly turned around then she said "the bags are bigger on the inside, when we have more time I will show you" then she just smiled at him and let Harry look at her.

One was black leather and it had a beautiful blue stone in the middle of the top flap. It sat on her middle of her left side. The other one was brown leather and was strapped to her other belt and her leg too on the right side. She also had three daggers on her, they sat on her back in three holsters. Also had a brown leather holster with the tree wands in it. It’s on her left side he was not sure if that was all her wands Harry had a feeling she had one or two hide away. 

“hi, Harry, you do not remember me but just do me a favor and look deep down into your  
magical core and allow your magic to touch mine and see if I am trustworthy see if your magic trust me please?”

Harry did as she requested not only because she asked but because Harry has now come to a point where the he was relying on his magic to let him know who was trustworthy and who was not. He allowed his magic to flow out and touch hers, for once in his life mother magic told him that he could trust her completely. he did not know why this is, this has never happened to him before he looked at her with a strange look.

“Why is my magic telling me I can trust you completely?” 

“Well for starters my name is Rose it's not my real name I don't know what my real name, the  
only thing that I do know is that you are my twin brother.” 

“yeah right” said Harry "that would only happen in my wildest dreams” 

“And why is that dear brother? because for once you have someone on your side that will not lie to you and will have your back well you do now.”

Harry looked at her and for ones in a long time he cried put his head on her shoulder. Rose put up a sound barrier up so no one could hear him. 

“It’s going to be ok Harry I would huge you now but you would only feel pain so let’s get  
going.”  
“Okay get all your stuff put away in your trunk anything and everything that you want to take with you.”  
“You are never coming back here again.” 

“Are you sure I’m never coming back here again?” 

“yes, we are heading to Gringotts and I have a feeling that we will definitely not need anyone  
after this but it's late I mean by the time we're done it's going to be like 1 in the morning don't worry about it I've already contacted Ironclaw the head of London branch and told him what time I would be getting there and that I would be bringing my brother along with me and he was happy.” 

"way was he happy?"

“Because I guess they've been trying to get ahold of you and Dumbledore has been blocking  
you from getting their mail.”

“Rose there's just one problem I'm only wearing a big shirt it hurts too much to wear anything.” 

“It's okay Harry as soon as we get to Gringotts I will heal you and do not worry we have a  
portkey that will take us to Ironclaw’s private office.” 

“Well tell you truth all my stuff is downstairs in the cupboard underneath the stairs.”

“okay” Rose turned around and looked at Tilly. “Tilly, I need you to go downstairs and get  
Harry's trunk from the cupboard underneath the stairs as quietly as possible.” 

“yes, ma'am just one minute” and she popped away within one minute she was back with  
Harry's trunk. who opened it up and search through it and he found his wand he felt naked  
without it are least defenseless so he got that and then he shut the trunk again. 

“did you get what you need out of it?” 

“yes, I did.” 

“okay” she pulls a wand from inside of her sleeve and shrink harry trunk.  
“I will just put it in my bag until I can heal you and we can get you proper gear.”

I know she had another wand Harry though, then he started thinking and asked Rose  
“Why is it that I don't remember you, or no one else that I know of but they could be lying some more.” 

“well for one reason Albus Dumbledore he removed me from everyone's memory or blocked  
me from them?”  
“Albus put a curse on me so I could not get close to you an then proceeded to send me to the United States of America in an orphanage for Muggles.  
"At the age of five I ran away and I just kept on running and found myself in South America.”  
“Down there they realize that I was magical so they started training me up but they discovered some things that were out of the norm with my magic they scanned me and found the blocks on my magic which I think is on yours as well.” 

Harry with at Rose side “I wish I could saying I’m surprised but I am not really all that surprised and I think we both know who put it there”  
Harry said looking at Rose “Albas Dumbledore just keeps messing with my life.” 

Well we're going to head to Gringotts and Albas Dumbledore will pay for what he has done to us and mean more Harry.”  
“If you want you can read this letter” Rose headed to Harry. 

Miss Rose 

If you are who you say you are and can bring Harry Potter with you  


then we can get started on bringing Dumbledore down. We have been  


trying to get a hold of Harry four years but Dumbledore has blocked us  


at every turn and ask for you to forgive us we could not find you so please  


come. You said that around midnight at 1 o'clock in the morning on Saturday  


was when you could get here with Harry. So, I Ironclaw with head of London  


Gringotts will be waiting for you.

P.S. You said that when you come you would like to be  


a private room for Harry so that no one would see him  


so I've created a Porky that will bring you straight to my  


office just say Dumbledore will not get away with this. 

 

Harry laugh a little and handed a letter back to his sister. 

“Well you ready to go Harry?” 

“Yes, I want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Okay take a hold of the letter.”

They both took a hold of the letter and Rose said the phrase within an instant they were standing in Ironclaw's office.


	2. Gringotts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at Gringotts and they are finding a lot of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say if you do not have any thing nice to say then do not say any thing. The last time I posted some one said I was dumb and should not be even on this site, then someone else said I had no business writing because I did a shitty job. That is why I have not been on here writing but I will try again and see what happens. I hope you like this!

Harry and Rose landed in Ironclaw’s office, “like was planned thank you for setting this up even though it is late,” “it is all right Rose you brought Mr. Potter here and we've been trying to get ahold of him for years!”

“What do you mean you've been trying to get ahold of me for years Mister Ironclaw?”

 “it's just Ironclaw Mr. Potter” “well then call me Harry and I have never received anything from Gringotts.” “I kind of figured that was what was going on and the person who I think is getting in the way is Mr. Dumbledore”

Harry looked at Ironclaw and shook his head “I am not surprised at all Ironclaw.” “well for right now Ironclaw can we get a Healer in here Harry needs to have his back healed at least until we can get everything done, he was whipped with a belt and it has not healed yet.” “I was whip with more than just belt sis.” “I know Harry, but it was up to you if you wanted to tell” Harry smiled at Rose

“give me a second” said Ironclaw. “so, you know what will happen, what we're going to do is an inheritance test for the both of you and we will go from there.” Harry and Rose looked at each other “well that's fine by me” they both said at the same time then laughed. It only been a minute and another Goblin came in.

 

“I would like to introduce to you Healer Roland she will be your healer for everything today.” “I think you will have your work cut out for you Healer Roland sorry” said Rose.

“Quite alright and you can call me Roland so let me see that back.” she looks at the back and within a few minutes she healed it “he will not stand up for too much ironclaw, but we both know that they have blocks on them so hopefully that will help heal them once we get in there.”

“All right I have everything set up” there was two bowls out and two parchments “each of you put 5 drops of blood into your boles.” Rose and Harry did what they were told an ironclad took two wooden spoons and stirred them without tainting the other then he poured each Bowl onto the parchments what happened next was very surprising nothing happened.

“Ironclaw we have a traitor here at Gringotts” said Rose

“ok if we do I think you might want to look at the Potter account manager I know you are the Black manager” said Harry.

Roland looked at Ironclaw and said, “we'll have to take them to the very deep ritual room” “yes we will Roland, I think we need to get Ragnarok.” “I will take them down to the ritual room” said Rowland “you go get Ragnarok he will definitely want to know what's going on and he has to report this to are King and queen.” “You are right Roland” said Ironclaw

 

“Harry and Rose please follow me” said Roland

“we will be able to be in the same room right since we are twins” “you are correct Rose” “good I might be able to help Harry control his magic a little bit during the ritual” “oh you might want to send some of the goblins to the Potter vaults and The Black Vaults because you know that they are Harry’s and mine they have Healing Stones and Energy Stones we will be putting out a lot of magic.”

“Yes, you are right Roland called over six goblins get all the Healing Stones, Energy Stones and any other stones that hold Magic for the Potter and Black vaults” “if any of you would like to put some of your own in there please feel free to do” said Rose. “Yes” said Harry “we would like to help out Gringotts as much as we can.”

“Ok Harry just remember once the stones are all filled up then we are going to point the magic down to the ground that room is set up to take the magic, Gringotts will put it where it needs to go and let us know how much we are owed.” They kept on walking “this is really deep” said Harry Rose looked at Harry “well it has to be deep because they have to break a bunch of bindings on us and one of them is a Goblin binding and that is hard to break.”

Roland looked at them “I'm sorry to say that this is going to hurt” Harry looked at Roland “I don't know about Rose, but I have a high tolerance to pain” “I am right there with you Harry.” They finally made it down to the ritual room “please step this way take off your clothes and put them in the cubby hole here please” “do we have to take off all of our clothes” asked Harry. “Sorry to say yes if you don't they'll get ruined, you might end up with some new clothes afterwards.” “We have no idea what this will do to you” said healer Roland.

Then Roland let them through another door “please lay down in the middle of the circle both of you I know this is embarrassing but remember everyone here is a Healer, the only other ones that are here is Chief Ragnarok and your Manager Ironclaw.” “I would like to speak with Chief Ragnarok after we are done with this” said Rose “I agree with her” said Harry he laid down in the middle of the circle with Rose.

 

The Goblins came up and writing ruins of silver on them, some others came into the room and they started laying Stones all over the place “don't worry Harry those are Healing Stones and Energy Stones and I think they're putting some of their own in here as well.”

 Roland came up to them and said “Ragnarok wanted to thank you for offering to put some of our Healing Stones and Energy Stones in here.” “We got the Potters and Blacks healing stones and Energy Stones once we are done we will put them in bags for you and you guys can go through them later. also thank you for letting us put some of our own in too.”

 As soon as they were done drawing the ruins on them all the Goblins backed off and joined the others, the Goblins in circled them behind the last circle of ruins. So, they started chanting, as they chanted each ruins circle on the ground started to Glow soon the ruins on them started to Glow.

 

Then they slowly lifted off the ground they stopped when they were about 10 ft in the air, Harry and Rose were holding each other's hand the whole entire time “I have your back Rose” “and I have yours Harry just remember Focus your magic on me I will direct it okay” “are you sure Rose?” “yes Harry I'm sure if I have a problem I will let you know and if it gets too much for you than just focus it down into Gringotts okay Harry.” “Ok and I feel it coming” “so do I” and soon they were in enveloped in nothing but Magic. It was the brightest magic that they have ever seen, the Goblins could tell that they are powerful. Ragnarok was thinking with them being Potters and now knowing they are powerful, also they let the Goblins add their stones to the room and said they wanted to help Gringotts Ragnarok wants to take them to meet the king and Queen as soon as they can.

Rose steered their magic to all the Healing Stones, Energy Stones and filled them with their magic. As they kept breaking the chains on their blocks by the time they got to the very last two all the stones we're full

“okay Harry I’m done all the stones are full, and the next blocks are going to release a lot of magic, one is core Magic the other is our magical inheritance which I think is a creature inheritance and I think we have more than one just focus all your magic down in to Gringotts” “ok sis” and Harry and Rose were in pain, but they never let go of each other.

 As time went on it became more painful for them and they could not hold back so they screamed and screamed and finally they both passed out at the end, thankfully their magic floated them to the ground.

Then Healer Roland was going to move them to the healing area, “Roland I have rooms for them” said Ragnarok “for now they will need to be in the same bed any way” Roland smiled and pointed to their hands. “Ok let's get this done” Ragnarok looked at them all, then they all got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happen to them? What will their inheritance test say? will They find more secrets? What will they do with their life's? Well I hope you stay around to find out and thank you for reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Rose woke up first and look to Harry, Harry woke When rose squeeze his hand. Harry looked around they were in a room sharing a bed, but all Harry could see is the white ceilings and potions around them! Harry thought for a moment that he was back at Hogwarts and got scared but he turned his head a round to the person that was squeezing his hand And He saw rose Looking straight at him “I'm here Harry where at Gringotts not at Hogwarts no one will get you Remember you have my back I have yours” “I remember sis I just got scared a little” “ _I know I can understand that but just remember you can always come to me Harry_ ” Rose said to harry in their heads “ _and you can always come to me rose_ ” they both laughed. “ _Well at list we know that works both ways now_ ” “ _not all the way but we will see after the test”._ “Well you ready to get the testing done Harry” “yes as long as you Promise to stay with me Rose I will be with you” “as long as you promise me to stay with me” “deal like you said Sis.” “Rose even though it has been a short time I fell We'll always have each other's backs” “damn right we do and so what it's been a short time I love your bro” “and I love you sis” Ironclaw came in “You two ready to do the test” “yes Ironclaw we are ready” they both said.

They got to Ironclaws office now here we go again he had two Bowl sitting out he added a potion to each of them, “please add 20 Drops of Blood to each of them so, all together each of you will give 40 Drops of Blood”. “why so much”? “because I'm doing a Number Six Inheritance Test and a Number Six Health History, so nothing can escape are notice”. “okay” they both said so each of them added 20 drops of blood to each Bowl then Ironclaw added another potion and stirred them then he put Parchment in each Bowl. “now we sit and wait” said Ironclaw “we will get our first piece of Parchment soon that will be the Inheritance Test”. “the second one will be the longest I have a feeling that will be the Health History”. within a few minutes a Parchment star to appear with writing on it. It was long but Rose know the health one was longer. “give it a little bit and we'll be able to read the first Parchment” said Ironclaw. “let me guess the other Parchment is going to have all the damage that has been done to us over the years” stated Harry. Rose looked at him the nodded her head as she said, “that would be correct”. “mine will be very long” “so will mine” said Harry, He was shaking as he said it. “I'm here Harry I'm not going anywhere” promised Rose. “I know and I'm thankful for that I need time to heal” “look at me harry we both need time to heal, in different ways yes but no matter the different we both need to heal”. “Rose you know I’m here for you too, we can heal together and help each other out”. “I’m with you on that Harry, we will do this together and this will bring us closer together something that should of happen with us being twins”.  then Ironclaw grab the first piece of Parchment “all right the first ones done” he handed it to them “go on now you get to find out what your real names are”. Harry and Rose looked at it and what they read was shocking.

**Name:** **Harrison** **James Orion Potter-Black** ** & Raven Lily ****Phoenix Potter-Black**

**Age: 15 Should Be 16 was given a Regression Potion to them** \- by Albus Dumbledore

**Birth Date:** **8-1-1979**

**Father:** James Charlus Potter **(Alive)**.

**Mother:** Lily Marie Potter (Nee) Evans: Blishwick (Kidnapped as infant, raised by muggles), **(Alive)**.

**Adopted** **Father:** Sirius Orion Black **(Alive)**

**Grandmother** **Paternal:** Dora Pandora Black **(Alive)**.

**Grandfather Paternal:** Charlus Percus Potter (Deceased).

 

**Grandmother Maternal:** Rosemary Lilith Fawley **(Alive)**.

**Grandfather** **Paternal:** Alexander William Blishwick (Deceased)

 

**Adopted** **Grandmother:** Walburga Pollux Black (Deceased)

**Adopted** **Grandfather:** Orion Arcturus Black (Deceased)

**Honorary Grandmother:** Minerva McGonagall

 

  **Siblings:** **Harrison** **James Orion Potter-Black** ** & Raven Lily ****Phoenix Potter-Black** **–** **you are Twins with your own Souls, but you have a very special twin bond.**

******* need to see the will first PLEASE

**Godparents** **:** **Remus Lupin, Severus Snape,** **Alice & Frank Longbottom ****(mind trapped)** **, Lucius & ****Narcissa** **Malfoy,**

**Status:** Pureblood (Muggle raised) (Self raised)

**Creature status:** Royal Fae Elf, Living Vampire

 

**Magical Guardian (illegally):** **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor** **e**

**Mate:** Severus Tobias Snape  & Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Titles:** Of **Lordship** and **Ladyship** or for **Both** **(special ones we share)**

Evans

Emrys

Fawley

Gryffindor

Le Fay

Peverell

Potter

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Mackinnon

Hufflepuff

Blishwick

Yaxley

Rosier

Tudor

Gaunt

Black

 

**Titles:** **With Seats**

Potter- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.) 60,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Black- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.) 999,999,999,999 Galleons

Peverell- Lord. Seven seats. (Paternal and Maternal.) 666,457,768,576,936 Galleons

Fawley- Lord. Six seats. (Maternal.) 50,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Emrys- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.) 800,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Le Fay- Lord. ten seats. (Maternal.) 700,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Gryffindor- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.) 500,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Ravenclaw- Lord. ten seats. (Maternal.) 800,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Rosier- Lord. three seats. (Paternal.) 400,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Tudor- Lord. nine seats. (Maternal.) 600,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Mackinnon- Lord. four seats. (Maternal.) 63,978,564,379 Galleons

Blishwick-Lord. four seats (Maternal.) 50,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Hufflepuff- Lord. ten seats. (Paternal.) 700,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Yaxley-Lord. four seats (Paternal.) 63,978,564,379 Galleons

Slytherin- Lord. eleven seats. (Maternal.) 900,000,000,000,000 Galleons

Gaunt- Lord. four seats (Maternal.) 63,900,768,576,000 Galleons

 

**Vaults:**

001

002

003

004

005

006

007

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

19

20

26

30

35

40

43

45

49

100

120

150

169

224

240

256

326

329

800

834

842

1080

1026

1106

2290

2249

3412

3629

3777

4100

4127

4270

6136

6137

6246

9175

 

 

**Items of Value That You Need to Have**

     Golden Pensive, book of life by Merlin, book of death by Morgana, book of magic by Merlin, books written by Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor, Sword of Gryffindor, Basilisk (right of conquest), Various jewelry and Heling Stones (for different types needs), Energy Stones (that can hold magical energy) (all families). All Family Grimoires, Potions Ingredients, Ravenclaw Library, Plants, Books/Scrolls, All family Portraits, All family Heirlooms, All Journals, Magical Weapons, Potions, Rare Potions Ingredients, Magical Artifacts, Innumerable Libraries.

**Properties**

Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging -Surrey

Black Manner – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Black Forest in Germany– Protected by family magic

Black Villa (no not the color black) in Tokyo, Japan– Protected by family magic

Black Island -Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Black Villa --Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Black Cottage --Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

12 Grimmauld place -London – Protected by family magic

Godric Hallow– Protected by family magic

4/4 of Hogwarts- Scotland– Protected by family magic

Forbidden forest- Scotland– Protected by family magic

Gryffindor Castle – Protected by blood wards keyed to Gryffindor Blood,

Gryffindor manor – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Griffin's Den– Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location.

Gryffindor Vanity Alley -London– Protected by family magic

Potter Villa -Italy– Protected by family magic

Potter Beach – Villa - Greece– Protected by family magic

Potter Beach – Villa Hawaii; -USA

Potter Beach – Villa

Potter Manor – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Potter Cottage – Rome– Protected by family magic

Potter Cottage –

Potter Cottage – Paris– Protected by family magic

Ravenclaw Manor – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Ravenclaw Castle – Protected by blood wards keyed to Ravenclaw Blood,

The Burrow

Hufflepuff Manor – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Hufflepuff Castle – Protected by blood wards keyed to Hufflepuff Blood,

Hufflepuff Lodge. – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Hufflepuff Forest– Protected by blood wards keyed to Hufflepuff Blood

Rosier Manner. – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Rosier Villa– Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Fawley Manner. – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Fawley Villa– Protected by family magic

Mackinnon Manner. – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Le Fay Castle – Protected by blood wards keyed to Le Fay Blood,

Le Fay Enchanted Forest – Protected by blood wards keyed to Le Fay Blood,

Le Fay Manner– Protected by blood wards keyed to Le Fay Blood

Le Fay Villa– Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Emrys Castle– Protected by blood wards keyed to Emrys Blood,

Emrys Manner– Protected by blood wards keyed to Emrys Blood,

Emrys Villa Italy. – Protected by family magic

Emrys Enchanted Forest– Protected by blood wards keyed to Emrys Blood,

Tudor Castle. – Protected by blood wards keyed to Tudor Blood,

Tudor Forest– Protected by blood wards keyed to Tudor Blood,

Tudor Den– Protected by blood wards keyed to Tudor Blood,

Slytherin Island. Protected by blood wards keyed to Slytherin Blood,

Slytherin Castle– Protected by blood wards keyed to Slytherin Blood,

Gryffindor Castle– Protected by blood wards keyed to Gryffindor Blood,

Gryffindor Den – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Peverell Castle. – Protected by blood wards keyed to Peverell Blood,

Peverell Manner. – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Peverell townhouse – Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Peverell Cottage - Protected by blood wards keyed to Peverell Blood,

Peverell Island - Protected by blood wards keyed to Peverell Blood,

Peverell Forest - Protected by blood wards keyed to Peverell Blood,

Peverell Beach Villa - Protected by blood wards keyed to Peverell Blood,

Yaxley Manor– Protected by family magic, only the Lord or Heir will be allowed to know the location

Blishwick Manor– Protected by blood wards keyed to Blishwick Blood,

Blishwick townhouse -London– Protected by family magic This is the home lily’s parents live in the last time we

know.

 

**Potter** **Ranch - family-** Protected by family magic, protected by blood wards keyed to Lord or Heir Potter

Inhabitants: 580 family elves 80 Golem guards 40 Veela families 10 Werewolf packs 7 Vampire Clans 350 Centaurs

Livestock/Magical animals: 250 Various Fowl 275 Sheep 325 goats 450 Cattle 2 Pegasus Herd Thestral Herd 2 Unicorn Herd 40 Mated Dragons, various breeds Wild Horses Herd 2 Wolf Pack 20 griffins

Buildings/Structures: 425 human cottages 425 family elf cottages 95 barns for various herds and Centaur use 10 greenhouses

Castle Property: Receiving hall floo room 4 family rooms (1 in each wing) 2 dining halls (formal and informal) Banquet hall Ballroom 8 dens/ offices (2 in each wing) 2 big Potions lab

     20 Master bedrooms (20 with suite) with Master Bathroom 200 bedrooms (50 with suite)

     200 bathrooms family library (family magics) guest library (general knowledge) Big Kitchen 2 Ritual Room Dungeons (20 cells, emergency tunnels) Wine cellar

 

**Black Ranch -Black family-** Protected by family magic, protected by blood wards keyed to Lord or Heir Black

Inhabitants: 295 family elves

     50 Demon Guards 30 Gargoyle guards 10 Dark Elf Families 9 Vampire Clans 5 Incubus Clans

Livestock/Magical animals: 125 various Fowl 175 sheep 175 goats 250 Cattle

2 Unicorn Herd 20 Wyvern pairs 20 Griffins

Buildings/Structures: 325 human cottages 325 family elf cottages 40 barns for various herds 2 greenhouse

Castle Property: Receiving Hall Floo room 2 family rooms (1 in each wing) 2 dining halls (formal and informal) Banquet hall ballroom 4 dens/offices (2 in each wing) big potions lab

     10 Master bedrooms (10 with suite) with Master Bathroom 100 bedrooms (50 with suite) 100 bathrooms Family library (family magics) Guest library (general knowledge) Big kitchen Ritual room dungeons (20 cells, emergency tunnels) Wine Cellar

** Ones the Lord or Heir enters the property they can key any one in to the wards. **

 

**Investments**

HoneyDukes (200,000,000 Galleons)

Wacky Weasley Weezes (1,000,000 Galleons)

Grunnings*(10,000 pounds)

Hogwarts (10,000,000 Galleons) (illegally by Albus Dumbledore)

Olivanders (60,000 galleons)

Madam Malkins (90,000 Galleons)

Pryncer pet shop (60,000 Galleons)

The Daily Prophet (Own the Whole Thing)

Flourish and blots (90,000 Galleons)

Devil's Angel (Clothing Shop) (Many Around Europe) - Full Owner

Madame Noir’s potion shop (60,000 Galleons)

Sweet & Delicious (Bakery) (Diagon Alley) - Full Owner

Sugar & Spice (Hair/Make Up Shop) (Diagon Alley; Near Entrance to Knockturn Alley) - Full Owner Gringotts (First and only family to have Shares)

All shops in Knockturn Alley (200,000 Galleons each) (70 shops)

For more on investments or Information look in the magical Ledgers for all families

 

** Potter Magical Hotels or inns **

2 in Diagon Alley

4 in London

2 New York; -USA;

1 Rome; -Italy

2 Arizona, USA

2 Texas, USA

** Potter 5 Star (Muggle) Hotels **

3 in -Florida; -USA;

2 New York; -USA;

1 -Washington D.C. -USA;

2 -Hawaii; -USA;

3 in Rome; -Italy;

2 in Venice; -Italy;

1 in Abu; Dubai;

1 in -New -Delhi; India;

51% of Wizard Travel Airline

56% of Kiba Corporation

 

**Blocks**

Core Block-97%- by Albus Dumbledore

Magical Inheritances (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Potions: 80% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Defense against the Dark Arts: 50% blocked -by Albus Dumbledore

Transfiguration: 60% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Divination: 60% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Athrimacy: 90% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Ancient Runes: 100% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Astronomy: 90% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Herbology: 60% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore 

Charms: 60% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Care of Magical Creatures: 60% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

History: 70% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Apparition: 80% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore 

Floo: 80% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Flying: 70% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore 

Wandless magic-100% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Wordless magic-100% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Alchemy-100% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Dark Arts-100% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

 

**Abilities**

Animagius-100% blocked - by Albus Dumbledore

Parseltongue (75% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Parselmagic (100% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Occlumency and Legilimency-100%- by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Healing Ability (98% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Nature magic-(98% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Metamorphmagus: (100% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Affinity towards Animals (100% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Familiars (100% blocked by use of masking potions) - by Albus Dumbledore

     6 of them Blue Ball Python (Snake, Magical)      6 of them Blue Eyed White Python (Snake, Magical)      6 of them Winged [Leopard](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_leopard) (Magical)      6 of them Baby Fox (Magical)

     6 of them Raven (Magical)

     6 of them [Gryphon](https://www.deviantart.com/cat-meff/art/Little-Gryphon-336042152) (Magical)

     6 of them Two Foxes (Magical)

     6 of them Magical Wolf Pup (Magical)

     6 of them Winged Panthers (Magical)

     6 of them Mini-Dragon (Magical)

     6 of them Mini-Gryphon (Magical)

     6 of them Small-Dragon (Magical)

     6 of them Water Phoenix (Magical)

     6 of them Dragon fox (Magical)

     6 of them Xenodermus (Snake, Magical) (also known as The Dragon Snake)

     6 of them Moon Dust Fox (Magical)

     6 of them Baby [Fennec Fox](https://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=74&t=1896114&start=260#p76311160) (Magical)

**Not are all for** **Familiars some are to save the Creatures (all the founders will help)**

 

Elemental Magics (all) (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Battle Mage (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Shadow Mage (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Shadow Magic (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

**(Twin and Soul mate)** Telepathy (90% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Spell Creation (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Warding (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Magical Aptitude (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Speed reading (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Untraceable Magic (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

 

**Other**

Photo Memory-(100% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Eidetic Memory (95% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore Eidetic Languages (100% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Auras Sight (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Magic Sensitive (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Mage Sight (100% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Terramancy are a unique type of spellcasters, the power is drawn directly from the earth (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Heightened senses-100%-by Albus Dumbledore

Growth (90% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore Mental Capacities (95% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore Magical Core (96% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore Personality (98% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore Soul Sight (75% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Beast speak: All animals (98% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Potion Detection (100% blocked) - by Albus Dumbledore

Dueling (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

IQ – (98% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Detective and Tactical thinking (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Physical Combat Skill (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Creativity (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

Cunning/Self Preservation Instincts (100% blocked) -by Albus Dumbledore

**Magic leach: 50% each to Albus Dumbledore** **(was removed thank Marlen)**

 

**Spells**

Glamor’s- by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion- by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty-Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger- by Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion charm (various). Trust Albus Dumbledore, listen to Albus Dumbledore, trust Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Don’t trust any Slytherins. Hate Draco Malfoy. Trust the Light, Hate Dark arts. Fall in love with Ginevra Weasley. - by Albus Dumbledore

25 Compulsion spells - by Albus Dumbledore

56 Loyalty spells - by Albus Dumbledore 10 Repulsion spells (Repel Severus Snape) -Albus Dumbledore

15 Repulsion spells (Repel Malfoy family) - by Albus Dumbledore

50 Repulsion spells (Repel Tom Marvolo Riddle) - by Albus Dumbledore

5 Repulsion spells (Repel Dark magical creatures) - by Albus Dumbledore

22 Naivety spells - by Albus Dumbledore

**Potions**

Regression potions 1 years younger - by Albus Dumbledore

Harry Basilisk Poison by - by Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty potions-Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger - by Albus Dumbledore

 

Harry Love potion-Ginevra Weasley

Love potion-Ginevra Weasley

Love potion (Illegal)-Ginevra Weasley

Love potion (Illegal)-Ginevra Weasley

Love potion (Illegal)-Ginevra Weasley

Love potion (Illegal)-Ginevra Weasley

Love Potions (Love Ginevra Weasley)

Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Albus Dumbledore.

Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Molly Prewett.

Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Ronald Weasley.

Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Hermione Granger.

Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Ginevra Weasley.

Loyalty Potion- Keyed to Alastair Moody.

12 Ignorance Potions (Magical knowledge) -Albus Dumbledore 

54 Meekness Potions -Albus Dumbledore 

34 Loyalty and Compulsion Potions -Albus Dumbledore 

Hate Potion- Keyed to Draco Malfoy. (Not strong)

Hate Potion- Keyed to Tom Marvolo Riddle. (Not strong)

Hatred (Aimed towards Severus Snape and Slytherin students) 

Depression, guilt and bouts of rage (to steadily increase) 

Anti-social tendencies (to steadily increase)

 

**Stolen** **Items: Returned to Empty Vault** **9175**

Gryffindor Sword: (Albus Dumbledore)

Cloak of Invisibility: (Albus Dumbledore)

Philosophers Stone: (Albus Dumbledore-shattered)

Elder Wand: (Albus Dumbledore)

Potter Amulet: (Ginevra Weasley)

Dark Arts Tomes: (Albus Dumbledore)

Gold: (Ginevra Weasley)

Resurrection Stone: (Albus Dumbledore)

Potter Jewelry: (Ginevra Weasley)

Potter Heirlooms: (Ginevra Weasley)

Rare Tomes: (Hermione Granger)

Crystal Ball: (Sybil Trelawney)

Heirloom Quidditch Set: (Ronald Weasley)

Hufflepuff Goblet: (Albus Dumbledore)

Ravenclaw Diadem: (Albus Dumbledore)

Golden Quills: (Albus Dumbledore)

Restricted Books: (Albus Dumbledore)

Bottomless Bag: (Hermione Granger)

Thousands of Books: (Albus Dumbledore/Hermione Granger) (will get the books back or they will pay four times more)

 

**Withdrawals:**   **That were** **Stolen will be pay back and a 50% tax, half goes to potters the other 25% goes to Gringotts.**

Harry Potter- 2,000 pre-year ( **the is an ok withdrawal)** Albus Dumbledore – 800,000 per month Ron Weasley – 4,000 per month Vernon Dursley – 10,000 per month

Hermione Granger– 6,000 per month

Molly Prewett – 40,000 per month

Ginevra Weasley– 4,000 per month

Alastair Moody– 30,000 per month

Sybil Trelawney– 10,000 per month

Order of The Phoenix– 700,000 per month

          **Total Amount** 1,606,000 per month

                                  1,604,000 **stolen**

 

**Potions are cleansed**

**Spells** **are cleansed**

**Any** **blocked and now broken**

Health information on both is on the other parchment give to Healer.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
